


Tell me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy has to tell Spike something.





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tell me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy has to tell Spike something.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 12 for the phrase 'Tell me' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike watched as Buffy paced the floor, twisting her hands together. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ The more she walked the more nervous she became until he couldn’t stand it any longer. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Buffy didn’t bother to stop pacing. 

“Yeah, right.” Spike nodded. “Why don’t you try that again except be a little more convincing this time.”

A huge sigh escaped her. “I have to tell you something.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. “So tell me.”

“I love you.” 

“It’s about bloody time.” Spike murmured against her lips.


End file.
